My Immortal
by Seshyiak
Summary: One-Shot (SongFic)Un fic algo triste (segun yo) de mi pareja preferida SeiyaxSerena... a veces los finales no llegan a ser del todo felices... pero tal vez en sueños podramos serlo. Kisses, Seshyiak


**My**** Immortal**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_One-Shot_**

**_Songfic_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

**Idea original del FanFic: Seshyiak **(Aclárese que no de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

– Seiya… espérame! – corriendo divertida atrás de Seiya

– Jajaja no puedes alcanzarme Bombón… – mientras miraba de reojo a Serena

– Ok si no te atrapo no hay besitos hoy! – acción que hizo parar a Seiya en seco cayendo de bruces por haber frenado tan rápido

– Jajaja no que no te alcanzaba? – sonriendo triunfante y sentándose a un lado del joven caído

– Eso no es justo fue trampa! – mientras repentinamente la abrazaba y la traía consigo al fresco césped del parque

– Claro que no bebé, yo solo dije un sencillo comentario – viéndolo tiernamente y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca – además debo decirte que eres algo tontito – dándole besitos en la boca

– Por qué lo dices eh? – correspondiendo los pequeños besitos que le daba Serena

– Pues más bien ingenuo, realmente creías que iba aguantar no darte besitos? – riendo divertida

– Mmm no había pensado en que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos – sonriéndole seductoramente

– Así es… simplemente no puedo… – comenzando a intensificar los besos

– Mmm me encantas mi dulce Bomboncito, te amo muchísimo –

– Y yo a ti bebé – ……….

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

i'm so tired of being here **estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**  
suppressed by all of my childish fears **suprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles**  
and if you have to leave **y si te tienes que ir**  
i wish that you would just leave **desearía que solo te fueras**  
because your presence still lingers here **porque tu presencia sigue aquí**  
and it won't leave me alone **y no me dejará sola**

– Que lindo me la he pasado esta noche bebé, ha sido muy romántica esta cena… – viéndolo soñadoramente

– Bueno Bombón es que… sabes ya llevamos 4 años de novios – contestó algo nervioso

– Si… ya lo sé los 4 años más felices de mi vida – divertida al ver a Seiya nervioso de hecho nunca lo había visto taaaaan nervioso

– Sí… también para mí… bueno es que lo que yo quería… Sere debo decirte algo muy importante – un poco más nervioso pero con una mezcla de seriedad

– Ok… te escucho – extrañada por el estado de Seiya y por haberle dicho Sere ya que muy rara vez empleaba ese sobrenombre

– Ok primero quiero que mires al cielo – le indicó Seiya

– Esta bien… aunque no entiendo… – al momento de mirar al cielo pasaron 2 estrellas fugaces, que al momento regresaron de donde salieron y con el as de luz que dejaban empezaron a hacer siluetas en el cielo, cosa que extraño a Serena las siluetas eran dos corazones que al momento de borrarse comenzaron a formar algo más… unas letras que decían… Marry Me…

– Qué dices Bombón? Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – sacando una cajita y poniéndola frente a Serena

– Seiya… Claro que sí – con lágrimas en los ojos… se levantó fue hacia él y lo besó tiernamente

– Pero ni siquiera has visto el anillo? – extrañado

– No necesito un anillo para decirte que sí, pero ahora mismo lo abro – abrió la cajita y vio un deslumbrante anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante en medio, del lado izquierdo del diamante central un diamante más pequeño en forma de media luna y del lado derecho otro diamante más pequeño en forma de estrella

– Te gustó? – ante la mirada de asombro de Serena

– Claro que sí tontín, oye y porque Marry me? Y no cásate conmigo? –

– Si te diste cuenta eran dos estrellas fugaces o sea Yaten y Taiki así que te imaginaras la cara de los dos cuando les dije que hicieran un Bombón quieres ser mi esposa? Jajaja –

– Jijiji ahora lo entiendo – volviendo a darle besitos

– Gracias Bombón –

– Por qué? –

– Por hacerme infinitamente feliz –

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

these wounds won't seem to heal **estas heridas parece que no se curarán**  
this pain is just too real **el dolor es tan real **  
there's just too much that time cannot erase** hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**

– Vamos Seiya no te pongas así? – quitándole algunas lágrimas de los ojos

– Pero es que Bombón Taiki y Yaten decidieron marcharse… – abrazando a su esposa – Y ahora estoy solo… –

– Me tienes a mí –

– Lo sé pero es que ellos eran… son muy importantes para mí… –

– Vamos bebé, lo sé, pero sabes que cuando quieras podemos irlos a visitar –

– Sí… pero? – con ojos llorosos aun

– Ya amor… – abrazándolo

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears **cuando lloras yo seco todas tus lágrimas**  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **cuando gritas peleo por alejar todos tus miedos**  
and i've held your hand through all of these years **he estado sostieniendo tu mano todos estos años**  
but you still have all of me **pero sigues teniendo todo de mí**

– Vamos bombón apúrate! – impaciente en la azotea

– Ya voy, ya voy – mientras terminaba de maquillarse

– Sii ya lo sé, pero apúrate si? –

– Ya, ahora subo – ya arriba con él

– Lista para conocer mi planeta? –

– Claro que sí… mientras esté contigo no me importa ir a ningún lugar por lejos que esté… –

– Ok… aquí vamos –

– Sí… –

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

you used to captivate me **solías cautivarme**  
by your resonating light **con tu resonante luz**  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind **pero ahora estoy limitada con la vida que dejaste**  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams **tu rostro frecuenta mis placenteros sueños**  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me **tu voz se lleva lejos toda la cordura en mi**

– En serio? – gritando de alegría mientras cargaba a su esposa y daba vueltas con ella

– Si Seiya estoy embarazada, hoy me entregó Amy los resultados –

– Siiii voy a ser papá –

– Seiya me estoy mareando –

– Ayy perdón… pero que hago? Siéntate no te levantes no tienes que hacer nada… –

– Seiya no exageres –

– No exagero pero te tengo que cuidar si, ay tengo que comprar de todo, que compraré de niño o niña, mmm no importa compro de los dos… mmm tenemos que acondicionar un cuarto si… tengo que hablarle a Taiki y Yaten mmm que bueno que se hayan tomado unas vacaciones para venir aquí… si les hablo y nos ponemos a arreglar el cuarto – mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

– Seiya cálmate – viéndolo divertida

– Pero como quieres que me calme si ahora soy más feliz que antes, un hijo tuyo y mío, ay Bombón… te amo –

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

these wounds won't seem to heal **estas heridas parece que no se curarán**  
this pain is just too real **el dolor es tan real **  
there's just too much that time cannot erase** hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**

– Raye háblale a Seiya dile que nos alcance en el hospital – mientras se subía al coche

– Siii, Minak vete con cuidado yo las alcanzó enseguida – subiéndose a otro coche

– .

– .

– .

– Qué? Ya? Ya van para el hospital? Gracias Raye ya voy para allá… – contestó neviosamente Seiya

– .

– .

– .

– Felicidades miren que son una niña y un niño hermosos! – comentó el doctor a la joven pareja que estaba cargando una pequeña bebita de cabellos rosas y ojos azules y un bebito de cabellos negros con algunas mechas entre rubias y plateadas y ojos azules

– Gracias doctor! – comento algo cansada Serena

– Será mejor que descanse señora –

– Si Bombón descansa ay muchos tíos que van a querer ver a sus sobrinos –

– Sí… –

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears **cuando lloras yo seco todas tus lágrimas**  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **cuando gritas peleo por alejar todos tus miedos**  
and i've held your hand through all of these years **he estado sostieniendo tu mano todos estos años**  
but you still have all of me **pero sigues teniendo todo de mí**

– Veamos espero esto le guste a Bombón… – mientras se dirigía su coche con un enorme oso de peluche cargando, iba ensimismado totalmente

– Ey joven cuidado! – gritó un señor

– Qué? – realizando que se había pasado la calle sin haber volteado… escuchando el refrenado de un coche y después oscuridad….

– Joven? Joven? Alguien llame una ambulancia! Rápido –

**S**

**SyS**

**SySyS**

**SyS**

**S**

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **he intentado tan dificilmente decirme que te has ido**  
but though you're still with me **pero aunque estes todavía conmigo**  
i've been alone all along **he estado sola todo el tiempo**

– Seiya… por qué me dejaste? –

– Serena – cierta gatita que acompañaba a Serena

– Por qué ahora que éramos tan felices Luna? –

– Serena discúlpame… – algo nerviosa

– Por qué Luna? – mientras seguían escapándosele las lágrimas

– Debí habértelo dicho pero es que… no me atreví… – ahora más nerviosa y apenada

– Decirme qué Luna? – algo molesta por el misterio de Luna

– Es que… nunca te preguntaste por qué solo recuerdas a tu mamàa la Reina Serenity? –

– Qué dices Luna? A qué te refieres? – incrementando su enojo

– Piensa Serena nunca te has preguntado por tu padre? –

– Pues claro que… no… Luna que me quieres decir – temerosa por la respuesta de su consejera

– Serena… Princesa… tú eres la heredera del imperio Lunar –

– Y que con eso luna? Explícate! –

– Que ibas a gobernar Tokio de Cristal en un principio con el príncipe Endymion después al enamorarse los dos de otras personas se cambió el destino y como el príncipe de la Tierra decidió marcharse e irse a Kinmoku entonces tú ibas a gobernar pero ahora con Seiya… –

– No te entiendo Luna… qué me quieres decir? – llorando de nuevo por el futuro que pensaba iba a tener con Seiya no importara si gobernaban o no

– Pues que hubiera sido con Seiya o con Darien con quien gobernaras eventualmente iba a pasar lo mismo con cualquiera de los dos – dijo tristemente Luna

– Quieres decir que… –

– Si… cualquiera de los dos iba a morir… el imperio Lunar siempre ha sido gobernado por mujeres ya sea que haya sido en la Luna o ahora aquí en la Tierra pero siempre por mujeres… por eso Seiya …. no creí que fuera tan pronto… –

– Por mi culpa Seiya está… Luna por qué no me lo dijiste! –

– Lo siento es que te veías tan feliz –

– Déjame sola Luna –

– Pero… –

– Déjame sola que no oíste? –

– Sí… lo siento… – cerrando tras si la puerta

– Seiya… lo siento… es mi culpa que tú ya no estés… Seiya… –llorando nuevamente, una luz comenzó a iluminar la habitación – Cristal de Plata… ayúdame con mi dolor déjame ver una vez más a Seiya… ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos por favor… el tiempo se congelo… y una imagen semitransparente se apareció frente a Serena

– Bombón? Te escuche… –

– Seiya?... – corriendo a abrazarlo

– Mi Bombón… –

– Perdóname todo esto fue por mi culpa… –

– Mírame… no fue por tu culpa, fue mi culpa no haberme fijado al cruzar la calle… lo arruiné todo… –

– Te amo Seiya, dime que voy a hacer sin ti, Serena y Seiya no van a ver a su papi… – llorando aun mas

– Yo estaré con ustedes siempre, los veré desde lejos… pero los veré y los cuidaré Bombón… siempre los amaré y ten por seguro que un día estaremos juntos de nuevo… y seremos felices – separándose un poco de ella para darle un último beso

– No te vayas Seiya no me dejes por favor… –

– No te dejaré nunca… estaré en cada uno de tus sueños mi amor… – acariciando su rostro

– Lo prometes? –

– Claro que sí, debo irme ya me llaman –

– Seiya… te amo… –

– Y yo a ti – desapareciendo Seiya mientras la luz empezó a bajar su intencidad

– Espera cristal de plata ­– quedando aun la intensa luz – Escucha a tu dueña, hazme otro favor… congela todo, congela todo sin dejar un pequeño lugar, quiero y necesito dormir un tiempo para reunirme con mi amado… necesito que me ayudes, permítele a mis bebés que sus sueños se unan a los míos para que su padre pueda estar con su familia… Congela todo Ya y haznos dormir… – el tiempo comenzó a avanzar Serena se acostó en la cama junto a sus bebés… mientras que en la habitación contigua

– Llegó la hora… – acurrucada en un sofá

– Durmamos hijos míos… pronto veremos a su papá – cerrando los ojos

i've been alone all along **he estado sola todo el tiempo**

**SyS**

**Y Y Y**

**SyS SyS SyS**

**SySySyS**** SySySyS SySySyS**

**SyS SyS SyS**

**Y Y Y**

**SyS**

**Song****: My Immortal -Evanescence**

Hello again, aquí anda de nuevo **Seshyiak** escribiendo tragedias… siii de nuevo yo por aquí que se le va a hacer… bueno sé que talvez me quieran matar pero que le voy a hacer… mi mente en estos días solo ha querido producir dramas… pero bueno… la verdad no creo hacer otro drama tragedy de esta pareja (SeiyaySerena) porque sufrí como no tienen idea al escribir este fic, pero no lo podía desechar… en fin… espero se termine esta racha de dramas porque que bruto mucho sufrimiento. Okis, los dejo probablemente otros fics que tengo por ahí solo me falta pulirlos un pokito y subirlos pero ya no se muere nadie prometido!...

Y con respecto a **Serena, las Chicas y los Three Lights** probablemente la proxima semana ya este el siguiente capi, es que solo he pensado en dramas y pues esa historia no le quiero poner nada trágico así que aguantenme tantito en lo que se me pasa esto… jijij bueno un beso. Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en mi fic drama "**October"**

**Ls**** quiero y nos leemos prontito.**

**Besos, Seshyiak**


End file.
